Midsummer's Night
by GratefullyDead
Summary: A little story for the summer solstice


This is a little story I did for the Summer Solstice. Thanks to Mary for proofreading it and special thanks to Kathy for being my cheerleader and motivating me to do it. GAMM characters owned by 20th Century Fox. No profits made, it's just for fun. Are you kind?

Poems and recipe from Mara Freeman's book "Kindling the Celtic Spirit". Song, "You Are My Flower" by A.P. Carter.

Midsummer's Night

Where the water whispers mid

the shadowy rowan-trees

I have heard the Hidden People like

the hum of swarming bees:

And when the moon has risen and the brown

burn glisters grey

I have seen the Green Host marching

in laughing disarray

-Fiona MacLoed

The humid air of summer hung over Gull Cottage draping the old building and her inhabitants in a hazy gauze of mist. The normally brilliant blue of the Maine sky was dimmed, even though the rising sun was strong and bright, and Captain Daniel Gregg paced pointedly on the widow's walk of his home surveying the start of the longest day of the year.

In life, the day would have meant extra daylight to complete the tasks aboard ship or in port, and, for a time in his after-life the day had been marked as any other; one of many in a century's worth of existence. Now, though, the day was one he greeted with unusual gladness, for it meant a long day to spend with his family. For that is how he thought of Carolyn Muir and her children, Candy and Jonathan, and even dog Scruffy and aide de camp, Martha, since the lot of them had taken up residence in his home. He hoped to spend a pleasant day with Candy and Jonathan preparing for the upcoming Schooner Bay Regatta, and an even more pleasant evening in the arms of his Carolyn. The day would be a glorious as all the ones before had been since he had revealed his secret of corporeality to the Muirs and since he and Carolyn had declared their love for one another. He looked forward to the day with excitement, and knew his family did, too.

One thing bothered the seaman, though: the Midsummer Evening was one where those who existed unseen by human eyes, much as he had been, met to celebrate the Solstice with a celebration of the longest day of the year. He had been invited to his first feast by Gelsey, a sea fairy, who lived near Gull Cottage. She was a merrow, similar to a mermaid, and had managed to befriend the recently deceased sea captain and coaxed him into attending the Midsummer Ball hosted by the Hidden People who populated the area. Since attending that first ball many decades ago, he had not missed one. Now, with his new position in the family, he wondered how he would manage to slip away unnoticed at the appointed hour to meet the host of fairies and others for the annual gathering. He had an idea and hoped it would be met favorably by all involved.

As planned, Daniel Gregg spent most of the day with Candy and Jonathan aboard the family's sailboat "The Surprise," practicing for the Regatta. He was pleased that they were eager to learn what he had to teach them about sailing. But, more than that, he found that he enjoyed getting to know them better and found that both were interesting and intelligent in their own right. Candy was the more cautious of the two, but undertook any task with enthusiasm and a certainty that Daniel had encountered in only one other female: Carolyn

Jonathan was all boy, and reminded Daniel a bit of himself: rambunctious and ready for adventure. Jonathan would rather spend his time working on ship models, learning how to use the sextant, and listening to stories of Daniel's life at sea than working on school work and other chores and Daniel's willingness to indulge the boy had been the cause of more than one disagreement between him and Carolyn. But, they had reached a happy medium on the issue and this summer Daniel was able to spend as much time with both Jonathan and Candy as he wanted and preparation for the Regatta had been an ideal way for the specter to learn more about "his" children.

As the sun began to set, Daniel sat comfortably on the front porch swing with Carolyn as they watched, very parentally to his thinking, Candy, Jonathan, and Scruffy chase around the front lawn catching fireflies. The evening was warm, but the humidity of the morning had given way to a delightful breeze that brought with it the sharp tang of the sea just beyond the road and sweet scent of the many wildflowers that surrounded the house.

"A very pleasant evening it is, My Dear," the seaman said as he let his arm rest easily across Carolyn's shoulders.

"It is, Daniel. It's been a lovely day." Carolyn Muir smiled as she leaned her head against Daniel's strong shoulder. In the few short years she and her children has lived in Gull Cottage, Daniel Gregg had become her best friend, confidante, proofreader, critic, lover, and a second father to her children. She cherished each moment she spent with him and this evening was no different. "I've always enjoyed the Summer Solstice. I remember when I was a girl that I would spend the night at my friend Suzanne's house and we would try to stay up all night, figuring that because it was the shortest night of the year that we'd have no problem. We'd end up falling asleep just as the sun was about come up." She laughed softly at the memory.

The ghost and his lady watched the two youngsters and hound chase more fireflies. "I would like the opportunity, My Dear, to help you and the children make a new memory of the Solstice, if you'll permit me."

Carolyn turned her head to look up at Daniel. "Anything you have planned, Daniel, will be a treat."

They gathered Candy, Jonathan and Scruffy and Daniel led them to a secluded spot on the escarpment not far from the house. As they approached, he sternly told them all to remain absolutely quiet until he called for them and then he walked several yards ahead and straight through what looked like a thick privet hedge.

Carolyn and her children waited silently, Jonathan trying his best to quiet Scruffy, who wanted to chase after the Captain. It was only a few moments later that they heard what sounded like the hum of honeybees and then - could it be – music.

Captain Gregg pushed back through the hedge and led them all straight through. What the humans and canine saw shocked them, they stood with mouths agape in disbelief.

A host of strange figures took shape in front of them as the moon above grew stronger. There were pixies and sprites in purple cloaks. Brownies dressed in their standard dark green coats and grey britches. Little men in bright blue jackets with pointed ears and hair the color of copper. The leprechauns sitting on a tree stump, stitching shoes and singing as they worked.

_Big boots for hunting,_

_Sandals for the hall. _

_White for a wedding-feast,_

_Red for a ball. _

Carolyn could see the band of faery musicians playing fiddles, hornpipes, and drums, while all around them danced a mix of creatures no one believed existed. Daniel reached for her hand and led her and the children closer to the group.

A wild whoop announced the arrival of the leprechauns' cousin, the clurican as he leapt on to Scruffy's back, frightening the poor animal half out of its wits! The clurican rode on the dog's back as if he were a horse, causing him to run all around the meadow. All the while sloshing wild elderberry wine from a large flagon he held in his hand. The commotion was brought to an abrupt halt by the deep voice of a tall, light skinned fellow, with long flowing hair, and a gold band around his head. "Carling! An end to this nonsense!" He boomed. "Tonight we have guests for our Midsummer Feast!"

The man, if that was indeed what he was, moved toward Captain Gregg and his party. Carolyn thought he floated more than walked, his tunic of aquamarine and silver flowing around him like water. "Thank you for attending, Captain Gregg."

"It's my pleasure, Fionn. Thank you for permitting my family to attend."

"It is a treat to share our feast with those who believe." Fionn said. He smiled at Carolyn before taking her hand in his and laying a soft kiss across the back. "Fair lady, with hair of gold and her offspring, a delight to have you among us. I am Fionn Dannan, chief of the elves who live in this region, we bid you welcome."

"Thank you," was all Carolyn could manage to say.

With that, the music again began and the three newcomers were greeted by all who were in attendance that night. Carolyn and Candy were treated to flower wreathes of foxglove and daisies for their hair and Jonathan was given a pipe made of elder wood. Even Scruffy's collar was embellished with a sprig of dogwood.

As the feast continued, more fairy-creatures arrived: the merrows, kelpies and selkies who lived in the sea rose from the waves and made their way to the secret meadow, losing their webbed feet, hands, and tails for this night. The selkies slipping out of their seal-skins that kept them hidden from human eyes at sea and were transformed into human women more beautiful than most, with their raven hair and ruby lips.

The blare of horns announced the arrival of the Midsummer Supper - a large platter of salmon basted in a sauce of honey and fresh summer herbs. "Slainte an bhradain!" Fionn shouted. "The health of the salmon!"

Everyone took their seats around a large oak table that seemed to rise out of the ground completely set with silver candelabra, pewter mugs and earthenware plates. The food was passed among all and as soon as one platter was emptied it was filled again as if by magic. The feasting continued as a troupe of Brownies set about to perform the annual Midsummer Pantomime, a play of sorts that recounted the tale of Kathleen, the girl who danced with the Sidhe and was to become the wife of Finvarra, King of the Connacht Faeries. The annual theatrical was preformed to perfection by the little group and meet by rousing applause at the climactic scene where Kathleen agrees to marry Finvarra and live out her days with the _aes sidhe_ - the people who live in the mounds and create the faery rings.

After the pantomime had ended, dessert was served, and it was quite appropriate, Carolyn thought, for this celebration that the dessert was fairy cakes. But, not just any fairy cakes, these were in all flavors: red and black ripe raspberries, honey and nut, fresh cherry and, of course the faeries favorite; a creamy chocolate that melted in the mouth and infused the senses with euphoria.

The faery band again began to play a lively tune and the party-goers got up to dance. Daniel recognized the tune and reached for Carolyn's hand, leading her into the dance. As the music played, the fireflies rose all around them, floating in a dance of their own that made the already magical scene turn even more dream-like. The dulcet voice of the elfin tenor lulled the dancers into a calm repose. "_When summertime is gone and snow begins to fall, you can sing this song and say to one and all, you are my flower that's blooming in the mountain so high, you are my flower that's blooming there for me. So wear a happy smile and life will be worthwhile Forget the tears, but don't forget to smile. You are my flower that's blooming in the mountain so high; you are my flower that's blooming there for me._"

As they danced, Daniel smiled at Carolyn, and then placed a soft kiss upon her lips. He had never in his life or since experienced such happiness as he had since meeting her. She snuggled against his chest, letting her head rest against his shoulder, listening to the elfish songs. She laughed quietly when she saw Candy and Jonathan dancing in a circle with a group of elves, imps, and sprites. It was a delightful treat, indeed, that Daniel had provided to them on this Midsummer evening, and she couldn't help wonder if it was all a dream conjured purely by Daniel's ghostly magic.

The feasting and dancing went until the first rays of the sun appeared on the horizon, then the faery folk began to silently disperse back to their mounds and hollows and homes in the sea until the next time they would all meet to celebrate the Festival of Lughnasadh. Captain Daniel Gregg bid a farewell to the host, Fionn Dannan, thanking the Elf for his kindness in permitting the Muirs to attend, then the spirit and his family departed the meadow for Gull Cottage, walking in silent memory of the night they had just been privileged to share.

From that Midsummer on, everyone in Gull Cottage took special care to remember the needs of the faeries and others who lived in and around the house; leaving bits of cake, a small bowl of milk, or a drop of ale for the hobs or brownies to enjoy. Carolyn's flower garden had never been more beautiful since the sprites and gnomes had helped to tend the plants. In future years, they would all enjoy more Midsummer Nights with the Hidden People and the secret attachment they had with those of the other plane would be a closely guarded family secret.

In the "Wooing of Finnabair" , King Ailill and Queen Medb of Connacht broil a salmon for the young chief, Fraech, with honey collected by their daughter the Princess Finnabair.

Broiled Salmon with Honey and Herbs

4 salmon steaks

½ cup of honey

1 teaspoon salt

For herb sauce:

4 tablespoons fresh dill

4 tablespoons fresh chives

4 tablespoons fresh parsley

4 tablespoons butter

Juice of 1 lemon

1. Finely chop the herbs and add the lemon juice and melted butter in a small saucepan, set aside

2. Heat the honey with the salt until the salt is dissolved.

3. Brush the salmon steaks liberally with the honey-salt mixture on both sides

4. Grill the steaks under the broiler on a barbecue grill, turning once so that both sides brown. Test for doneness, flesh in middle must be opaque.

5. When the salmon is almost done, bring the herb and butter mixture slowly to a boil, stirring.

6. Serve the salmon with the herb sauce on the side.


End file.
